This invention relates to novel 6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-10-methylpyrido[1,2-a]indol-9-amines and derivatives thereof, to therapeutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, to processes for their preparation, to methods of using the derivatives and to pharmaceutical compositions of the derivatives. These derivatives have cerebroactive and cognition activating properties.